1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing of the display.
2. Description of the Background
In recent years, as display devices, flat panel displays have spawned significant adoption by consumers as an accepted mode of a display for business and personal uses. Manufacturers have fueled this acceptance by developing more enhanced display device for an application which requires a smaller size of a screen of a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display.
The liquid crystal display typically includes a pixel including a switching element implemented as a thin film transistor (TFT) which is a 3-terminal element and a panel provided with display signal lines such as a gate line and a data line.
The thin film transistor serves as the switching element that transfers or interrupts to a pixel a data signal through the data line according to a gate signal transferred through the gate line.
Unfortunately, as applications of the display devices demand both a large display area and a high resolution, a signal delay such as an RC delay may be inevitable, and as a result, the data signal cannot be sufficiently charged in each pixel, thereby deteriorating a display quality. Accordingly, technologies such as a low-resistance wire, increase in a wire thickness, a minute pattern, and the like are required to solve an RC delay. However, since an aperture ratio should not be decreased, the increase in the wire thickness is necessarily required as trade off for improving the aperture ratio.
On the other hand, in the case in which the wire thickness increases, steps of other layers to be positioned over the thick wires also increase that causes a probability of defects such as disconnections. Further, when flatness is deteriorated due to the increase of the steps, the liquid crystal molecules may move abnormally, and as a result, the performance of the liquid crystal display may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need to improve flatness of a display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.